50 Sentences
by Anime Girl23
Summary: Collection of team and character centric sentences. Also has a hint of Eliot/Parker and Hardison/Parker. R&R!


Hey, everyone! I'm new to the fandom, but I hope you like!

Disclaimer: I own them in my dreams. Does that count?

50 Sentences  
One-shot

**1 – Happy – Parker:**

She'd been happy when she was on those pills, like deliriously happy, and that week she had been on those pills had taken away every care and worry that this job put on her, put her in a happy fog that a part of her had never wanted to lose.

**2 – Steal – Parker:**

"Be a better thief," her father had said, and she became one; sure, maybe blowing up the house just to get Jumpy back had been a bit excessive, but it just looked so pretty.

**3 – Smile – Eliot, Hardison, and Parker:**

He scowled and spun his knives at Hardison and Parker for the week that they played "Save a Horse, Ride A Cowboy" whenever he walked into the room, but mentally he was smiled and thinking back to the horses he'd worked with growing up.

**4 – Cry – Nate and Maggie:**

He hadn't found Maggie in a park late or night or even on a bench; no, he'd found her in the back of the museum, curled in a ball as she cried, mourning for their son again now that she knew the truth, and he held her just as she had held him.

**5 – Pony – Eliot:**

He'd never liked ponies, even when he was four and the ponies themselves were twice his size; horses were stronger and faster, fast enough to get him the hell out when he'd heard his mother scream his name, middle name and all.

**6 – Handcuffs – Eliot and Parker:**

Eliot really should have known that Parker would be one of those types to be into handcuffs, but now that he thought back on it, it would have been too normal for her to like being the one handcuffed; but damn it, couldn't she have at least cuffed him so his arm wasn't popping from the socket?

**7 – Safe – Eliot and Parker:**

Parker had been the first one to speak when he'd finally woken up, bloody and bruised on the couch in HQ; she told him he was an idiot, plain and simple and maybe she thought he was, but to him, hanging back while the others got to safety had made perfect sense.

**8 – Job – Team:**

The job had been hard and none of them had gotten out unscathed; Sophie with her sprained ankle, Nate with his concussion, Hardison's broken wrist, Parker's bruised ribs, and Eliot with his all of the above, but none of them were dead—or completely in Eliot's case—so they marked it down as a success.

**9 – Pain – Eliot and Parker:**

She could hear Eliot's heart under her ear as he held her close, rocking her, and trying to make this pain go away as he whispered to her, "Safe, Parker, you're safe."

**10 – Please – Eliot and Parker:**

"Eliot, please, not like this; we're both supposed to get out of here," Parker pleaded, voice hoarse as she held Eliot's limp body to her chest, "Eliot, please."

**11 – Crazy – Team:**

"She's fucking crazy," Hardison said, grabbing Nate and Sophie by the arm and pulling them into an office, waiting a second before they peeked out the side and saw what had made Hardison run for cover; Eliot Spencer, spinning a knife in each hand at a hysterical Parker while his hot pink hair shined in the florescent light.

**12 – Sleep – Team:**

After they left the airport with their silent agreement that they'd stick it out for a little longer, they each spent the night lying in bed, wondering why the hell they didn't get away when they had the chance.

**13 – Baby – Eliot:**

He'd thought it was behind him, that roll in the stable with Aimee when he'd been back home; and then she'd showed up at his apartment and dropped a pink bundle into his arms with a quick statement that "she's yours" before she'd turned on his heel and left him alone.

**14 – Win – Eliot and Hardison:**

Hardison had stared at him like he was an idiot when he asked his question, opening and closing his mouth a few times before words actually formed and he slowly said, "Eliot, you don't win World Of Warcraft."

**15 – Lose – Team:**

Whether the doctors got Eliot's heart restarted or not, that continuous beep and shout of "we're losing him" would haunt each of them forever.

**16 – Candle – Team:**

The number one candle stood proud on the Parker and Sophie's homemade cake—Parker, thank God, missed Hardison's cough of "disaster cake"—as they celebrated the first birthday of little Isabelle Spencer.

**17 – Bath – Eliot, Hardison, and Parker:**

Eliot snickered as Hardison screamed like a girl and ran for cover as Parker chased him from the bathroom, towel clad and furious; he knew he'd forgotten to tell the tech something.

**18 – Massage – Eliot and Parker:**

Eliot relaxed into the mattress as Parker straddled his hips, tiny fingers working out every kink and knot in his back.

**19 – Tease – Parker:**

"This," Parker scowled, gesturing to her costume appropriate big hair, "is why the eighties was the decade of bad hair; teasing your hair sucks."

**20 – Lick – Eliot and Parker:**

As he practically ran from the conference room and to his office, Eliot made a silent law that Parker was never allowed near another God damned candy cane so long as Christmas existed.

**21 – Car – Nate and Hardison:**

"Hardison, no, we are not getting that SUV," Nate paused rolling his eyes as he looked closely at the picture Hardison had e-mailed him, "We're not getting it, because I am not fueling your Torchwood addiction!"

**22 – Couch – Eliot and Sophie:**

Sophie stopped, halfway around the corner, her breath catching as she saw Eliot on the couch at three in the morning, guitar in hand as he strummed, his low voice singing softly.

**23 – Taste – Hardison and Parker:**

Hardison's eyes widened as Parker pulled him to her and their lips met, and he knew it was for the con, but he still took the second to process that she tasted like cherries.

**24 – Smell – Team:**

They all stopped at the doorway of HQ, eyes practically rolling back in their heads as the smell of Eliot's cooking hit them; a second later, they were running for the kitchen like children after a day of playing outside.

**25 – Bed – Eliot and Nate:**

Nate didn't move, statue-still beside Eliot's bed; he'd refused a hospital, but the second Eliot answered a question a second too slow on his hourly concussion check, he was carting the Kentucky native to the hospital, no arguments.

**26 – Whips – Eliot and Parker:**

Parker still cringed every time she saw them, the long whip marks that scarred Eliot's back; she didn't pay any attention to old ones that had been there for years, but the six that she had helped bandage hurt the worst because Eliot had gotten them covering her.

**27 – Kink/kinky – Team:**

The smacks to the head Sophie dealt them were completely worth it, because for as much as Parker sucked at small talk, Jesus Christ could she strip.

**28 – Sex – Team:**

It had all been a joke, laughing with each other as they confessed when and how they lost their virginity; Sophie at seventeen in a hotel room during her cousin's wedding, Nate at sixteen behind the bleachers, Hardison at nineteen at a Doctor Who convention, Eliot at fifteen in a neighbor's barn, and Parker at sixteen somehow hanging on the side of a cliff.

**29 – Movie – Team:**

They stared at the TV as the credits rolled, blinking slowly and opening and closing their mouths a few times until they came to the decision that no one could understand "Master Of Disguise" unless they were stoned since Parker—doped to the gills on morphine for appendicitis—was giggling like a mad woman while the rest of them tried to figure out just where the last two hours went.

**30 – Explosion – Team:**

The building exploded, fire flying high and heat warming their faces as the backlash blew their hair back, and normally, Parker would have been smiling, giddy at the sight, but this time they were watching the flames and falling pieces of wood with horror because Eliot wasn't with them.

**31 – Boom – Team:**

Parker loved fireworks, loved the sounds, loved the colors, and had one of the closets in her apartment so full that it was practically overflowing with the things; she dragged them around to every spot that she could on the Fourth of July and at the end of each, looked at them, big smile and face flushed as she said, "I like when they go boom."

**32 – Lawyer – Eliot and Hardison:**

"Hey, Eliot," Hardison said one day, looking up from his laptop, to Eliot, and back to the laptop, "Anyone ever tell you that you look like the lawyer from 'Angel'?"

**33 – Act – Team:**

They all cringed as Sophie began to wail on stage, the sound like nails on a chalkboard; it never did make sense, how she could act so well in a con, but when it came to stage performances, she was…oh, God, there she goes again.

**34 – Book – Nate:**

He'd been staring at the album for hours, a glass of scotch next to him as he leafed through the pages of still glossy photos that had a pale but smiling Sam staring back at him, and he raised his glass, fingers trailing across the frozen face; "Happy Birthday, son."

**35 – Internet – Nate and Hardison:**

"Hardison," Nate shouted across the office, "what did I say about downloading Doctor Who to the office computers?!"

**36 – Glasses – Eliot:**

He'd gotten his first pair of glasses when he was three, his first pair of contacts at fifteen and as much as he hated the second pair of eyes that had made him a target of bullies until he was big enough to fight back, he always brought them out for the higher end jobs, because, even though he'd never say it out loud, they gave him an extra protection when he was in a too-stiff suit and a too-tight tie.

**37 – Suit – Eliot, Sophie, and Parker:**

"No," Eliot said, shaking his head at the suit Sophie and Parker were holding up for their latest job, "No way in hell am I wearing a pink leather suit!"

**38 – Ball Gown – Team:**

They all went quiet when Parker entered the dining hall, her deep purple ball gown reaching the floor, silver stitching and beads glinting off the strapless bodice as her hair spilled over her shoulders in perfect curls; not one man in that room could tear their eyes away that night.

**39 – Fuck – Team:**

They all had their ears to the door, wondering just what the hell Eliot and Parker were doing that had Parker moaning and screaming, "FUCK"; then they threw open the door after hearing a crash and came face to face with Eliot and Parker sprawled on the floor…on top of a Twister mat.

**40 – Lingerie – Eliot, Nate, Hardison, and Parker:**

"Get out," Parker said, scarily calm as she glared at the men, one pant leg around her ankle otherwise leaving her stripped to her undergarments of a blue lace bikini bottom and perfectly fit, lacy bra; they really needed to learn how to knock.

**41 – Con – Eliot:**

Eliot leaned back in the uncomfortable chair, smirking at the two detectives staring down at him as he said, "I'm a retrieval specialist, not a con artist," he stopped, grinning and tipping an invisible hat to the detectives as an explosion vibrated through the next room, "Now, excuse me, gentlemen, but that's my cue."

**42 – Party – Team:**

They really should have known better than to throw a surprise party for any of them; Nate let out a sigh, going to get the spackle to fill in the holes that had been left in the walls by Eliot's flying knives.

**43 – Wedding – Eliot and Nate:**

Eliot bit his lip against the antiseptic as Nate cleaned the knife wound on his side, because "Seriously, Eliot, is the Butcher of Kiev going to show up at every wedding we do?"

**44 – Cruise – Nate and Parker:**

Nate sighed, rubbing his temples before he looked back at the petite blonde in front of him that was trying to look innocent and failing miserably, and he sighed again, "Parker, we're on this cruise to relax, not to steal the 'pretty gold bolts' that hold this boat together."

**45 – Vacation – Team:**

Sophie sighed, dropping the broken lamp into the trash as she turned to the destroyed hotel room, then turned annoyed eyes to the unconscious man the others had just finished tying up; what part of 'vacation' did Sterling not understand?

**46 – Beach – Eliot and Parker:**

Parker froze in the doorway, eyes wide as Eliot spun to face her, knife clutched in his hand, ready, as she stared, finally understanding why he wouldn't take his shirt off at the beach; the scars.

**47 – Twin – Eliot and Parker:**

Parker came into the office, grinning ear to ear as she bounced up to Eliot, eyes mischievous, and she leaned over his desk, beginning to tell him in detail about her dream that involved him, her, and his non-existent twin.

**48 – Bubbles – Eliot and Parker:**

Eliot smiled despite himself, watching Parker squeal and duck away from the bubbles he sent flying in her direction as they washed the dishes.

**49 – Ice – Team:**

Eliot looked up with blurry eyes, staring at his captor's panicked face, to the four guns trained on the bastard, then to his friends, eyes cold as ice as they each pulled the trigger; then all he knew was blackness.

**50 – Leverage – Eliot:**

Eliot swore to God that he heard some corny music immediately following Nate's statement of, "We provide leverage"; although, he wouldn't put it past Hardison to prerecord something.

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
